


【A3!／みすかず】被詛咒的戀人

by Yuki_guo



Series: A3!／みすかず [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: 噗浪上的安價文／https://www.plurk.com/p/nh9bp3設定：友達以上戀人未滿的兩人目標：讓兩人成功在一起





	【A3!／みすかず】被詛咒的戀人

三好一成緩緩睜開雙眼，看了眼時間，已是下午的三點鐘。昨晚的他才剛趕完學校的美術作業，熬到天都亮了才直接睡在起居室中。  
他坐起身來，發現身上披著一件再熟悉不過的外套－－是三角的。四處張望著，一成只聽到中庭有著一些嘻笑的聲音。

三好一成走到中庭的地方，只看見太一和綴正蹲在地上和幾隻貓一起玩耍，清爽的笑聲溢滿了整個中庭，為空蕩的宿舍填加許多生氣。  
「啊！三好さん你醒啦。」  
「カズくん－－！你看這裡有好多貓！」  
一成湊近了一些，的確看到有好幾隻貓正窩在一起，畫面十分融洽。有幾隻特別面熟，似乎是三角曾和他介紹過的。

「啊對了！你們有看到すみー嗎！」  
「斑鳩さん的話，好像說要去屋頂幫忙找東西的樣子。」

綴想了一下才回應，一旁的太一則是大力點頭，露出有些靦腆的笑容。三好一成還在煩惱怎麼從屋頂上去，就有個東西從上頭快速掉下來，正好砸在一成的頭上。  
三角像隻貓一樣輕盈地從屋頂跳下來，動作快到讓人看不清身影。轉眼間，三角就已經回到三人面前。  
「抱歉かず～要借你三角板嗎～」

眾人低頭一看，發現是一個盒裝的小魚乾掉在地上，應該是臣拿來做高湯的，不知道怎麼會被丟到屋頂上。還好滿開劇團裡還有像三角這樣身手矯健的人幫忙拿。三好一成被砸得一暈，一時半刻都沒有說上話，綴和太一叫了好幾聲，三角也碰了碰一成的頭，他才搖搖晃晃地說出一句話。

「你……是誰？……這裡是哪裡？」

這句話讓在場所有人都愣住了。綴率先回神過來，不敢置信地笑著說：  
「三好さん別開玩笑了！」  
「不，我沒有開玩笑啊，我真的不知道你們是誰。」

大家頓時慌了手腳，想想這個情況要是嚴重一點，必須要去醫院檢查、或是再也想不起以前的記憶，絕對會是滿開劇團的大危機！！！  
「總、總之－－かず不要擔心！我會負責的！」三角自責得不得了，趕緊牽起他的手以示負責。

△

一群人浩浩蕩蕩的回到起居室，三角緊緊的牽著茫然的一成，免得他自己不知道跑到哪去了。三角內心很焦急，就像是自己的三角版不見了一樣。  
起居室裡有著想要揣摩角色而觀看電影的紬和左京。綴緊張的把事情告訴兩人。

「怎麼盡是搞一些麻煩事啊你們。」左京忍不住揉起太陽穴，要是影響到下次公演的設計圖就糟了。  
「總之要不要先去醫院呢……雖然這種事情發生，總會讓人聯想到七大不可思議呢。」  
紬露出苦笑，不禁想起冬組遇到的各種奇幻現象。  
「啊！那要不要問問看伊助～」三角如此提議。最後決定由三角帶著一成去找助理，其他人留在起居室中找找看有沒有其他方法。

「這是滿開七大不可思議－－被詛咒的戀人！」  
伊助一聽到這個狀況便推了一下眼鏡，露出了嘿嘿嘿的邪惡笑聲。三角皺起眉頭，有點不懂他的意思。  
「這肯定是因為三好君跟某個人兩情相悅而沒有互相表白心意，小精靈才會生氣的！」

三角聞言整個人當機了。這表示一成有喜歡的人了，而且那個人也喜歡一成。三角一瞬間心疼了一下，卻不太明白自己的情緒是為何而來，一成有個喜歡的人是值得高興的事，他應該要祝福的。  
三角甩了甩頭，仔細聽助理解釋要如何解開魔咒，讓一成回復記憶。

「只要有真愛之吻和真心的告白，小精靈才會為三好君回復記憶喔。」

伊助講完還呼呼的笑著說，沒想到夏組也遇到七大不可思議了啊！

三角想了又想，決定找最瞭解大家的監督討論看看。他牽緊了一成的手，雖然在知道對方的戀情後還這樣實在有些狡猾，但三角心中也默默的想：這是他能夠靠近一成的最後機會了。這麼一想，擔在肩上的罪惡感也輕了一些。一成像是個茫然的孩子一樣看著四周。  
三角敲了敲門，大聲喊著：  
「監督さん～」  
「三角君、還有一成君？怎麼了嗎？」

監督開了門，見到憂心忡忡的三角和乖巧被三角牽著、難得沒有情緒高漲打招呼的一成，總覺得有些不安。在聽聞了事件全程後意有所指的向三角說。  
「雖然不太好，但現在是特殊情況，可以去一成房間看看他有沒有寫日記。」監督給了三角一個提示，他給了監督一個小小的三角形權當謝禮，帶著一成到他自己的房間。

「かずーー你有想起什麼嗎？」  
「沒有喔。你叫三角對吧？」三角聞言停下了腳步，開心的咧開了嘴。  
「叫我すみ就好囉。かず都是這樣叫我的。」他甩了甩相連的手，像是孩子一樣。一成的日記就收在書櫃上頭，看來是很相信身為室友的椋。  
「不好意思呢かず，現在是緊急狀況喔。」他向一成意思意思的道歉，翻開日記的第一頁，發現在一開始他只用俐落的字跡寫了一行字。

－－すみ△驚喜■■■  
後頭的字全被一成給塗黑，看不出原本寫的字是什麼。三角用指尖撫了撫凹凸不平的紙頁，往後翻了幾頁，發現除了一些重要的公演或合宿以外，其他都寫滿了他的名字或是三角形，無關緊要的事情也被寫了進去。

『今天和すみ一起找貓咪玩了－－pico☆』

似乎，滿滿的都是他呢。三角忍不住笑得露出八重齒，內心卻糾結成一團。儘管在日記寫滿了他的名字，一成心中依然有著喜歡的人。  
或許因為過去有太多不好的回憶，在他的心底仍舊不相信，喜歡的人會喜歡他這件過於幸福的事。  
「那個……すみー先去休息吧，我自己來找找看有沒有其他線索。」在一旁靜靜看著自己日記的一成突然開口。他結合從方才到現在的所有情報，以及自己的日記裡滿滿的三角形，幾乎就能篤定－－三好一成喜歡的人是斑鳩三角這件事。  
然而失去記憶的關係，一成也很怕一不小心就弄錯，只好試著自己尋找更有力的證據。

「かず有什麼事就叫我喔。」  
「我知道了！すみー不用擔心。」

他碰了碰三角不安的手，看著他離去才關上門，轉身著手尋找其他線索。

或許最佳的證據，便是他此刻不知為何而疼痛的心吧。

△

待在起居室的三角和大家講了目前的狀況，滿開劇團的人都好好的安慰了他，甚至還有人給了他三角形的東西，他才露出一如往常的笑容。  
直到晚上都仍舊沒有任何消息，一成也一樣是失憶狀態。三角知道今晚椋有事情沒有在房間內，便悄悄地潛進去。

就當作這是最後的機會吧，一次也好。  
三角內心默念著，如果錯過了這次機會、如果一成喜歡的人不是他，那他以後便再也無法站在一成的身旁了。  
他最喜歡的三角形、請容許他這麼做吧。

三角爬上了一成的床，斂下眼簾看著男孩淺淺呼吸的模樣，忍不住地湊近、忍不住地屏息，他的雙唇輕輕地貼上一成柔軟的唇瓣。

好甜、好軟，卻又如此的澀。

三角展開雙臂，把熟睡的一成攬進自己的懷中，小小聲的說：  
「我啊，最最最喜歡かず了。雖然不想讓給別人，但是、但是因為是最喜歡的かず，所以希望かず永遠都開開心心的。」三角指尖竄過對方有些長的髮尾，輕輕的順著毛髮，唇瓣禁不住又貼上一成的額間。  
直至睡著，三角都沒有發現一成在黑暗中染紅的耳廓，與不知所措而飄移視線的雙眼。

△

隔天早上，三角睜開雙眼，看見一成正直勾勾的看著他。  
「すみー早安。」一成眨了眨眼，對三角露出一如往常的燦爛笑容，耳朵卻能看見一抹嫣紅。  
「かず……你回復記憶了嗎？」三角伸手摸了摸一成的頭，柔軟的髮絲觸感讓他禁不住多蹭幾下。  
「嗯、多虧了すみー這麼努力幫我！謝了pico☆」聽到一成這樣熟悉的語氣，三角放心的露出大大的笑容，伸手把一成的身子擁進懷裡。  
「還有……我也最最最喜歡すみ了喔！」雖然早知道是兩情相悅才能讓魔咒解開，他還是想要親口告訴三角，一成對三角最純粹的心意。  
「かず……！」

一成回抱住他，把害羞的神情埋在三角的肩頸裡，突然覺得能夠經歷七大不可思議，似乎也不錯？


End file.
